Types of events
There are four types of events in E-sim. World war In World war events two teams which each of them includes 28 countries fight against each other. First world wars in E-sim were like normal battles and each round took 120 minutes long but lately the is shorten to 10 - 5 minutes for each round which admin inform citizens before world war starts. Rewards: Tournament Medal - if you deal at least 30 hits and win the tournament. Medkit - if you deal at least 30 hits and win the tournament. Achievements - It means that you will get all (1 medal and 1 medkit) if you win or nothing if you lose NOTE First world wars in E-sim were like normal battles and each round took 120 minutes long but lately the is shorten to 10 - 5 minutes for each round which admin inform citizens before world war starts. Team National Cup In team national cup 8 teams participate which each of them includes 6 or 7 countries. The biggest column represents the first tournaments within which half of the teams will lose, and half of the teams will win. The losers create their own semi-final (left side of the diagram). The winners fight for higher places (right side of the diagram). Losers in semi-final on the right side fight for the 3rd and 4th place and the losers on the left side fight for the 7th and 8th place. The semi-final winners on the right side fight for the 1st and 2nd place. The semi-final winners on the left side fight for the 5th and 6th place. The winners are represented by a solid line, the losers - by a dashed line. 'Achievements' *'Team cup veteran' Deal top 30 hits or more in a team cup battle *'Team Cup Semi Final' Deal 30 hits or more in a semi final match *'Team Cup Final' Deal 30 hits or more in big final of a Team Cup *'Team Cup Winner' Deal 30 hits or more in big final of a Team Cup and win the match *'Team Cup Battle Hero' Deal top damage in a Team Cup match *'Team Cup Legend' Deal top 3 damage in a round on a Team Cup match *'Team Cup Hero' Deal top 10 damage in a round on a Team Cup match 'Rewards' * After each match you will get a tounament medal and medkit if you deal at least 30 hits and win the match. Drops with 20% better parameters *Achievements (one for 1/4, 1/2 and finale match) Additional info: All battles on the map are frozen for the time of this tournament. All countries take part in the event . League How it works: There will be 5 rounds, each country play one match. Each country will play matches with 5 randomly selected enemies. Each round will take 5 minutes. Outcome of the tournament will be based on: #Total matches won (primary) #Total rounds won #Total rounds lost #Total damage done (less important) nt1.png|National tournament results nt2.png|First round matches 'Rewards' *For every match won, you will get a medkit after the tournament is over, if you took part. *After the tournament, you will get a tounament medal, if you deal at least 50 hits and win. *New five achievements. *First country will get 50EUR worth of advertisement *Second country get 25EUR worth of advertisement, *Third country get 10EUR advertisement! 'Tips & tactics' *Winning each round is important! (even if you know, your country will lose current match, each won round still counts into your score) *Organization will be the key to victory! '''There was a tournament on suna server - the winner was 5th country by population, second place was taken by 12th country. '''So plan your tactics wisely. There will be 5-10 countries with all five matches won, so you really need to focus to win all your rounds Sailor week See here Category:Tutorials Category:Military